The present invention relates to ladder supports. More specifically, it relates to folding ladder supports attachable to a leg of a ladder.
Many people use ladders when attempting to work in areas that are otherwise out of reach. However, ladders can provide a dangerous work environment. Frequently, ladders tip over, spilling their occupant if placed on uneven surfaces or if the user shifts their weight. This can lead to serious injuries to the user from hitting the ground from the height of the ladder. Additionally, current stabilization methods for ladders are bulky and cumbersome, leading to problems in transportation and using the ladder in a tight space. Therefore, a ladder support attachment that secures to a leg of a ladder and can collapse to rest in parallel along the length of the leg of the ladder is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing ladder support attachments. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.